Tomorrow I'll Be [Songfic] [Sorato]
by Dera
Summary: AU: After Puppetmon's defeat Sora splits off from the group due to an arguement with Tai. Later, Sora realizes things about herself with the help of a friend whom she meets up with after getting hurt.


Author's Note: This is my first Song fanfiction. The song is the Theme song for Sora in Japan (Tomorrow I'll Be 'Takenouchi Sora's Theme' ). This fanfiction takes place after Puppetmon's defeat and before Tai, Izzy, Kari, Sora, and Tk were starting over the desert road. In this case, Sora splits off from them. 

  
  
**Tomorrow I'll Be...**  


  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_That time when I had a dream seems so far away   
  
I feel like crying more than anyone knows   
  
Too clumsy to convey my feelings   
  
I try to pretend to be strong _  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
Sora stood silently looking out at Spiral Mountain. Her friends were all off seeking the answers to questions that would lead them to the answer to their ultimate strengths. Sora had felt the need to leave, she needed to be alone.   
  
She'd talked with Tai about it before she'd taken off. He'd been angry with her and they'd had one of the largest arguments in the history of the friendship. She'd felt like breaking down and crying, but she'd stubbornly held them back.   
  
Kari and Tk and begged her not to go, and she had almost relented, but she needed to find her own way, on her own. That had been a week ago. Now she was feeling alone, and the feelings she'd been struggling with of responsibility for the others was yanking at her like a noose.  
  
"Sora, you need to sleep," said Biyomon softly, flying over to her side.  
  
"I know, Bi. I'll lay down in a while," said Sora softly, not wanting to show the stress and turmoil she was feeling.  
  
"Sora, you don't need to pretend to be strong," said Biyomon sadly laying a wing on her friend. "You can always talk to me."  
  
Sora smiled, something she hadn't done for a number of hours.  
  
"I know," she murmured as she ran a hand over Biyomon's head. 'But I don't want you to worry too.'  
  
Biyomon sighed sadly to herself. She wished Sora would just trust her and tell her what was wrong. She could help Sora, give her advice on how to handle her problems. She wished she could make Sora understand that she wasn't alone.  
  


  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_But if I'm all alone in this world   
  
And love disappears instead of tears   
  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held _  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
It was two weeks later and Sora had noticed that some cities off to the North that had stood like relics of old empires moving away. She felt a spring of hope in her heart and she smiled.  
  
"The others must have defeated another Darkmaster!" chirped Biyomon, flapping into the air exuberantly.  
  
Sora couldn't help but continue smiling and felt as if she could fly. The defeat of the Darkmaster could only mean that only a few were left. Soon she could go home, and she would tell her mother that she really did love her.  
  
She hugged Biyomon tightly and grinned, "Tonight I'm going to cook you the best meal ever!"  
  
Biyomon laughed and flapped out of her friend's arms.   
  
"In that case I'll go get the firewood."   
  
"And I'll get out the food we collected," said Sora with a cheerful laugh.  
  
Biyomon flew off and began to pick up the wood with her talons till she heard two familiar voices. She chirped excitedly and flew towards them till she saw Matt and Gabumon walking towards her.  
  
"Matt, Gabumon!" she called cheerfully.  
  
For a moment both froze and then they grinned in unison.   
  
"Biyomon! Where's Sora and the others?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"Sora's making us diner," said Biyomon, not mentioning that Sora was on her own. "Would you guys like to join us for tonight."  
  
"I don't know," said Matt, his eyes clouding slightly.   
  
'I don't think I'm ready to see them just yet,' he thought sadly. 'I don't think I'm strong enough, yet.'  
  
"Come on Matt. We don't have to stay for long." said Gabumon with a grin.  
  
Matt smiled in surrender, "All right."  
  
"Yeah! Sora's going to be so happy!" she cheered as she began to fly towards the camp site Sora had made.  
  
'I hope this wasn't a mistake,' thought Matt in worry as he thought towards the idea of seeing his brother and then leaving again.  
  
He and Gabumon followed Biyomon for a while till they heard Sora's voice.  
  
"Bi, do you have the wood?" she called.  
  
"Yeah, and I have a surprise!" called Biyomon as they came in site of the campsite Sora had arranged.   
  
Sora turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Matt!" she greeted her face breaking into a smile.  
  
"Hey Sora," he greeting, allowing himself to smile back despite himself. "Where are Tai and the others."  
  
"Tai, and the others?" echoed Sora, her smile fading.   
  
"Yeah," said Matt as he studied her face.  
  
"Sora and I split off from them," said Biyomon.  
  
"You did?" asked Matt in true surprise.  
  
Sora shrugged and then grinned, "So, are you here to eat?"   
  
Matt nodded, not sure of what to say and was thankful when Biyomon began to chatter excitedly to Sora about running into them. He sat down next to Gabumon and watched Sora with concern.   
  
'What's wrong with her?' he wondered. 'Why did she choose to leave the others. Sora isn't like me.'  
  
He sat pondering Sora a while longer trying to understand why a person who always seemed so alive and eager to help around others would have left the group. Naturally, he reasoned, something must have happened that had made Sora leave.  
  
"Diner's ready!" chimed Sora as she carefully held out a stick of cooked fruits to Matt and Gabumon. "And this is only the first course!"  
  
Matt blinked in surprise and then grinned, "Only the first? What's the celebration?"  
  
"Biyomon and I saw the city off to the South disappear earlier. We're positive that it means that only Darkmaster remains!" said Sora happily as she took a bite from an apple.  
  
Matt grinned and bit into his own apple just as Gabumon finished his own apple.  
  
"This is good stuff Sora," he complemented.  
  
"Thanks. My Mom used to cook apples for my dad and she taught me how to make them," said Sora, blushing slightly.  
  
"You'll have to teach me how you make them some time," said Matt with a smile.  
  
Sora felt herself blush harder, 'Why do I feel like blushing when he smiles at me?'  
  
"So, which direction are you guys headed?" asked Biyomon, finishing her apple.  
  
Matt shrugged, "Probably towards Spiral Mountain, but I'm not sure."  
  
"What about you guys?" asked Gabumon.   
  
"We hadn't really talked about it," said Sora, finishing her apple and then got to her feet as Matt finished his. "Next course everyone?"  
  
The rest of the evening was spent talking and comparing stories about small battles they'd fought since seeing each other last, except the argument Sora had with Tai and the reason she'd split up from his group. Matt didn't push her for the facts and soon Matt and Gabumon finally said they had to go.  
  
"Bye Sora. See you soon," called Matt as he and Gabumon departed. "Take care of her Biyomon!"  
  
"Bye Matt, Gabumon! Take care of each other too!" called Sora, waving to the departing duo. '...and please be careful.'  
  


  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The journey is long and sometimes painful   
  
People are just so small   
  
My weakness suddenly makes me unable to see   
  
Even the meaning of my being here   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  


  
"Sora, I demand that you stop and rest. Your leg needs to heal!" exclaimed Biyomon, her voice agitated.  
  
Sora stopped and looked at her companion, trying not to let the pain show on her face.   
  
"Bi.."  
  
"No! We're stopping," said Biyomon in a set voice.   
  
In a sudden movement the pink bird had the crutch that sat under Sora's armpit and yanked it away. Sora stumbled and then landed in the soft, but colorless grass. She sighed and said nothing as Biyomon carried the crutch a few feet off where Sora wouldn't reach it easily.  
  
"Now, you stay here and I'll go get some food," said Biyomon sternly.  
  
Sora watched Biyomon go and then looked down at her leg, a solitary tear traveling down her face. She and Biyomon had run into a fierce digimon that neither had ever seen before. Biyomon had digivolved to Garudamon, but had been unable to keep a large tree from crashing down on Sora's legs, breaking the left one.  
  
"What good am I?" asked Sora towards the digiworld as thoughts of the argument with Tai once again resurfaced.. "I just get in the way or hurt people. Tai was right."  
  
Sora felt utterly discouraged. Her only hope in helping everyone now was to bring them back together again. But even that was seeming impossible now with her broken leg. Biyomon didn't understand that it was broken, and Sora didn't try to explain, just pushing herself more.  
  
"You're important Sora," said a voice behind her.  
  
Sora thought she recognized the voice and tried to turn, but the movement made her whimper in pain. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and a shadow passed over her as the figure leaned over.  
  
"What happened to your leg?"   
  
"Matt?" asked Sora, her voice almost breaking, fear and hope mixing inside her thoughts as she desperately wiped away the tears on her face so Matt wouldn't see them.  
  
Matt looked at her quietly, "Yeah, it's me. Sit still and let me look at your leg."

  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But if I clear my heart   
  
Someday I'll surely find a love I want to fill it with   
  
I won't give up, I'll fly away   
  
Tomorrow I'll get stronger for someone's sake   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
  
Sora sat in the fire light watching Gabumon and Biyomon talk while Matt cooked over the fire. She glanced down at the splint that Matt had set her leg in and a tiny smile came over her face. She'd told Matt everything that had happened, from the decision she'd made, to the fight with Tai, to breaking her leg. He listened to her whole tale silently and then told her what he'd been doing since he'd seen her a few weeks earlier. Although he had hinted on encountering something else, but he'd not gone into details.  
  
Now, with Matt with her she'd felt better than she'd had for the last two and a half weeks of travels and had begun to brighten. Sure, she still felt the tug of responsibility, but she had a suspicion that she wasn't alone in that feeling as she'd listened to Matt talk. There was something in his eyes that was similar to a way she felt, and she was certain he that he sensed the same about her.  
  
"OK!" said Matt brightly as he pulled the skewered fish away from the fire. "Fried Fish on a Stick anyone?"  
  
"I'll take one please," said Biyomon cheerfully.  
  
"Me too," seconded Gabumon.  
  
"Here you go," said Matt with a grin, handing both a fish on a stick.  
  
Sora chuckled as she watched Biyomon and Gabumon began to devour the food with the speed that only digimon could do. She wished she could always feel so carefree, with nothing to worry about. Suddenly Matt's face was right in front of her.  
  
She gave a surprised cry as she jumped slightly and he laughed, catching her from falling backwards, "Careful. Don't want to bandage another leg."   
  
"Very funny," responded Sora, with a smile.  
  
"Would you care for one, miss?" he asked holding up a fish stick and waving it under her nose. "You'll love it or your money back."  
  
"I guess it's worth a try," said Sora, accepting the offered food with a smile.  
  
Matt sat down next to her and began to bite into his fish as Sora took a small bite. Almost instantly her eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise as she found the fish enticingly delicious.   
  
"This is good Matt!" she praised, before taking another bite.  
  
"Of course," said Matt, as if she'd said something obviously. "I did make it."  
  
Sora cast him a side ways glance to see him grinning at her.  
  
Biyomon watched her female friend from nearby and smiled. She was glad Matt and Gabumon had found Sora when she'd gone off to get food. Sora had been growing so depressed and she hadn't known what to do. But now that Matt was here, Sora was cheering up.  
  
Gabumon smiled over at her as if knowing something she didn't and she tilted her head towards him inquiringly. He held up a paw in a gesture of telling her later, and they continued to eat their food.  


  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But if I'm all alone in this world   
  
And love disappears instead of tears   
  
I won't hang my head, I'll fly away   
  
Tomorrow I'll be closer to that dream I held   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  


  
Sora stared up at the moon, silently wondering about her friends. How were they fairing? She was sure they were still alive, but in what condition? Matt said they would start heading for Spiral Mountain in the morning.   
  
Her thoughts drifted to Tai and the argument and her eyes misted. Would he forgive her or would they just fight again? The hurtful words he'd yelled at her still rung in her ears. Nearby, Matt stood watching sadly, instinctively knowing what was the source of her tears.   
  
If they put as much effort into fighting the dark masters as they did with each other, they'd have won a couple times over. Quietly he walked over to the sobbing girl and hugged her from behind. She started to pull away but Matt held tight.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered into her ear. "Not now, or ever."  
  
Sora turned her teary ears towards Matt and looked into his eyes, searching for something.   
  
Matt ran a hand over her cheek, picking up a few stray tears.   
  
"And you're never alone. You have Biyomon, and all of us if you need us," he said sincerely. "And never think that we don't need you. Your special to everyone...."  
  
Sora's eyes slowly dried as she listened to him talk.   
  
'Does he mean it? Was she special to the others? Had Tai just been saying those things to me because he was angry and stressed? Could he have been stressed and that was why he yelled at me?'  
  
Slowly Sora felt her spirits rise as Matt slowly calmed and assured her.   
  
'He's right! I am useful, and I am loved! I have friends! I have Biyomon!'  
  
"...And most of all Sora..." Matt paused a moment as he looked into the dancing crimson eyes. "I love you."  
  
Sora's eyes widened in surprise and she stared into Matt's blue eyes that looked at hers with hope.  
  
"Sora, you out of everyone understands me the most. You back me up when I need it. You've been supportive of my decisions. You've shown me a heart that constantly gives, despite the personal losses. I've been thinking about you for a couple of days now and I'm sure of it. Sora, I do love you!"  
  
With those final words he pulled her forward and kissed her quickly before taking a step back.   
  
'I hope I did the right thing. Gabumon said I should tell her, but what if I was wrong and she doesn't return the feelings?'  
  
Sora allowed a stray hand to trace over her mouth a moment as she gazed at Matt in surprise, her heart beating faster than she thought could be possible.   
  
'Matt kissed me?! Does he honestly love me like that? Could it be possible?'  
  
She looked down at the ground a split second. There had always been something about him. The way he helped out everyone from the sidelines. The way he seemed to be there when you most needed him or when you needed someone to listen. The way his songs cried to her heart of an equally lonely heart when he'd play his harmonica at night.  
  
Did she honestly care for him as he cared for her too? She'd always felt something else for Matt, but could it be love? Slowly she looked up into Matt's hopeful face. Perhaps....  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Matt's heart leapt. She was still willing to talk to him and she didn't look angry nor did she hold any pity in her eyes.   
  
"Matt, I think I may love you too," she whispered as she stepped up to him.  
  
His eyes practically lit up and he smiled down at her sweet blushing face.  
  
"But, I think we shouldn't think about anything till we beat Piedmon and we're older," she whispered.  
  
Matt looked shocked a moment and then nodded in understanding. They were only 13. They should wait a while longer before they became serious.   
  
Sora sighed in relief and smiled up at him, "But we can still be really good friends till then right?"  
  
Matt grinned and ruffled her hair, "Of course!"  
  
Sora smiled and then hugged Matt cheerfully before giving him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush this time.  
  


  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  


  
  
Five years later, Sora stood quietly on a small hill top at the very camp grounds where her Digimon adventure had begun, on the exact day it had happened. So much had changed since those days. Sora could still remember her friends, Digimon and human alike, but her mind was mostly on the one she'd once promised to wait for.   
  
Soft footsteps came up from behind and she looked back to see Matt.  
  
"Hey Sora," he said quietly his blue eyes shining cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Matt, are the others here?" asked Sora her crimson eyes glowing with equal pleasure.  
  
"Yeah," answered Matt and looked out towards the mountains with Sora for a few moments before looking at her again.  
  
"Sora, when I was in America I wrote you a letter and asked you a question. You never answered. I wrote to you again before coming here and you didn't answer. Why?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"I wanted you to ask me," answered Sora quietly, smiling shyly at him over her shoulder.  
  
Matt laughed lightly, having expected her answer. Slowly he turned her to face him and got to one knee.  
  
"Sora, we've been through many adventures together. We promised to wait for each other for five years. We're both older now, and I want to know..." Matt breathed deeply and pulled a crystalline box out of his pocket.   
  
"Will you marry me, Sora?" he asked with his best smile as he opened the box to reveal a ring.  
  
Sora's eyes glowed with joy, "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Matt took a diamond ring from the box with a bright smile and slid it onto her hand.  
  
"It fits perfectly," said Sora looking up at him as he stood.  
  
He smiled and leaned into her with a kiss. The first since the Digiworld.  
  
"So when's the wedding?" came a voice.  
  
Both broke away in surprise and turned to see the smiling faces of their friends. Tai grinned at them and quickly moved forward to congratulate his best friends, the others following. Sora smiled lovingly over at Matt who held his arm around her gently.  
  
"I love you, Matt Ishada."  
  
"And I love you Sora Takenouchi."  


  
  
END  


  
End Note: Please. If you have a suggestion for writing better, just e*mail me at SGallileanDera@aol.com I love to get e*mails about my stories! Thanks!


End file.
